


Chocolate Box Exchange 2018 - Locke rhymes with cock

by Viella (Syene)



Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Scott Lynch
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poisoning, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syene/pseuds/Viella
Summary: Who doesn't like a bit of hurt/comfort with Jean and poisoned Locke at the beginning of Republic of Thieves :)





	Chocolate Box Exchange 2018 - Locke rhymes with cock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).




End file.
